The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board, and also an electronic instrument.
With conventional chip-on-board (COB) mounting, the use of high temperatures require the substrate to have thermal resistivity, making it impossible to use a thermoplastic substrate. This makes it difficult to use an inexpensive substrate. In addition, since a semiconductor chip is subjected to external thermal or mechanical forces, it is difficult to avoid defects caused by the resultant stresses. When wire bonding is used, there are restrictions on the lengths of wires, so a general-purpose substrate cannot be used. Alternatively, if face-down bonding is used, it is necessary to use a special substrate that is matched to the layout of the electrodes of the semiconductor chip, so it is not possible to use a general-purpose substrate therefore.